


Last Call

by exilefromlife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets shot, and decides to call Bucky instead of calling for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> From otpdisaster on Tumblr.
> 
> I couldn't NOT write this. Forgive me.

The gunshot hurts like nothing else Steve had ever felt in his life, including the constriction of his lungs during an asthma attack. Didn’t even see the shot coming, just rounded a corner to take a shortcut through an alley—maybe not his brightest idea while in Crown Heights in the middle of the night. Stupid, stupid Steve. Bucky was going to be so pissed at him.

_Bucky_. Steve grunts as he moves his arm to grab for his phone—thankfully unharmed. He dials his boyfriend’s number and listens to the other end ring. _One, two, thr—_

“Hullo?” Bucky sounds breathless. Steve realizes he was probably out for his nightly run…in the better parts of Brooklyn, no doubt.

“H-hey Buck.” The blond’s voice is trembling as he looks down at the blood pooling beneath him. _So much blood_.

“Steve, hey! Caught me out running. What’s up, do we need more milk or something?” The man on the other end is completely oblivious, thank God.

“No, no, we’re good. I just…” The world around Steve tilts, shock and blood loss making him dizzy. “Just wanted to tell you how much I love you.” It sounds like goodbye. It _is_ goodbye.

“Baby, what’s wrong? I can barely hear you, please tell me you didn’t fall or something!” Bucky sounds concerned, always was if he thought Steve was in trouble. “Steve?”

“Didn’t fall, promise. Taking a breather, it’s been a long day.” Steve’s voice is breathy now, his lungs tightening in his chest. Wouldn’t that just be the icing on the cake, an asthma attack while dying. “Where—“ He can feel the tears coming, he doesn’t want to die alone, but Bucky isn’t here…Steve wants so badly to be back home, be okay, be with _Bucky_. He clears his throat—searing, _burning_ pain—and tries again. “Where are you?”

“Ah, shit, baby, I didn’t check the time. I’m gonna be late for dinner…took a new route near a park your buddy Sam reminded me of.” He sounds guilty, but Steve has a ghost of a smile on his lips. Sam would help Bucky when he was gone.

“It’s okay…” Steve’s vision goes black around the edges, and he gasps in pain. “G-gonna miss you, Buck.”

“Stevie, baby, what the hell are you talking about? Are you dumping me? I’m by the Children’s Museum, gonna go double-time, your food won’t even be cold by the time I get home, no need to take drastic actions for me being late!” Bucky sounds panicked, and guilt fills Steve’s body. Poor Bucky.

“Not…dumping you. Don’t—I’m sorry. I can’t—dying, Buck.” He forces the clouds away from his vision, praying for more time. Bucky was only a couple of blocks away, maybe…maybe he could make it. “Shot…New York and Bergen….alley.”

Bucky’s voice is shaking, but determined. “I’m coming, Stevie, I’m coming for you. You hang tight, you’ll be okay!”

“Love you.” He can’t fight the pain, the loss of blood, not for much longer. The phone slips out of his hand and hits the ground with a plastic _thud_ and Steve’s upper body follows. His world goes black just as he hears rapidly approaching footsteps.

“ _STEVE_!”

\--

When Steve comes back into awareness, all his body registers at first is the pain. He whimpers softly, opening his eyes and blinking against the bright sunlight coming in from the window next to him. He sees and hears machines around him and realizes he’s in the hospital. Steve turns his head—and that hurts too, dammit—and sees Bucky with his head resting against his arms on the side of the hospital bed, and that’s when it hits him.

_He’s alive!_

Steve’s body twitches with the shock of that information, causing the blond to moan in pain. This wakes Bucky up with a start. The brunet meets Steve’s eyes and immediately grabs the blond in a crushing hug that hurts like a bitch. Steve shouts at the onset of more pain—just what he needed—and Bucky releases him and backs away.

“Shit, baby, sorry!” He sits back down in the chair he’d been in previously, and settles for holding Steve’s hand in a vice grip. Tears are flowing down his cheeks. “God, Stevie, you scared the shit outta me! You got no idea how bad. Y-you called, and were talking normal, and then started saying some shit about missin’ me and then you said you were dying—“

“I remember that…” Steve’s heart breaks at his boyfriend’s expression. Bucky’s breath catches before he shakes his head and continues.

“I found you, you were laying there, covered in blood, and I thought you were dead…held your hand and felt your heartbeat, but it was so slow, and I thought you were gonna die in my arms, no ambulance woulda made it on time…” The brunet ducks his head with a sob, shaking his head. “I felt when your heart stopped, baby. It wasn’t more than ten more seconds that I heard the sirens…some tenant nearby heard the shots and saw someone run from the alley. She called the cops, who figured someone had been shot and sent an ambulance over.” His voice cracks. “They got there right after your heart stopped, baby. Had to pry me away from you… _God_ , they worked on ya for so long that I thought they’d never get you back.”

Bucky stops then, sobs wracking his body. Steve brings Bucky’s hand to his lips and kisses it. “How did I survive?”

“The best hands in the damn business apparently were working that night. They patched you up best they could and gave you a transfusion, and then here you are.” Bucky wipes the tears from his eyes and sighs just before smacking Steve on the arm, _hard_. “You _asshole_! If you _ever_ try to call me instead of help _ever again_ , I’m going to dig up your grave, find a way to bring you back, and then _kill you myself!_ ”

Steve laughs, then winces. “Love you too, Buck.”

“You suck.”


End file.
